


Saving Muella

by Mellarkablegirltotherescue



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, baker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellarkablegirltotherescue/pseuds/Mellarkablegirltotherescue
Summary: Katniss loves the routine of her life. Her job at the local aquarium is perfect and she has friends and family with her . But what happens when the aquarium is forced to shut down? What can she do to stop it? How can the cute baker from across the street help her?





	1. The almost perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new fic that I started today . Its slightly inspired by the movie dolphin tale. And it's more that jsut just one if those fluffy drabble I've written till date. The outline is for approximately 10 chapters and an epilogue . And I promise to regularly update and complete this fic .

The shrieking of the hideous alarm clock wakes her up and she scrambles to shut the noise before promptly getting up . It's a Monday morning just like any other Monday morning she's had for the last 6 years , or so she thinks . She gets up an hour early everyday just to tidy up the quaint studio she lives in or just to sit with a mug of coffee in the swing she had installed last month. Her daily routine begins at 7 am on the dot. And Katniss Everdeen is nothing if not efficient and punctual . She busies herself getting ready for the day and is in her beat up Camaro, wetsuit on under her uniform clothes and a thermos of hot Chocolate in her hand. The aquarium she works at ,Muella, is a 10 minute drive from her house and she reaches the parking lot at the same time each day . This is where she expects to see the cute blonde owner of the cafe across the road, park his car and send him shy wave like always , before scurrying in. Instead she finds the parking lot empty and the slight deviation from the daily routine she had built up leaves her a little frazzled. She ignores the uneasy feeling and walks in through the back door to see her elder sister with her head in her hands and Finnick , the founder of the aquarium just about ready to pull all his hair out in frustration. She tries to silently leave when Finnicks head snaps up and pins her to the spot. “Katniss..”he says defeatedly , “ I don't have an easy way of saying this, but we're closing down operations . We aren't able to afford running the aquarium any longer and a construction magnate has bid to buy the land and build apartment buildings in its place. I’m so sorry this also means that we have to close down the dolphin park and you'll lose both your pet dolphins but we'll see to it that you won't remain unemployed , the same goes for all other employees”. She cries out in dissent because this cannot be happening ,she cannot lose both dandelion and Lily. Her dolphins are an important part of her life but more importantly the aquarium stands for so much more to various people. A job, security ,joy, passion, intrigue , love and so much more. She can't believe Fin have gave up so easily and she voices that opinion. He shakes his head pitifully, “ I've been trying for months to make this work out both Annie and I have there is only one way left and it's practically impossible to do it.” She practically begged him to tell her what it was and not give up on the aquarium just yet . This aquarium had a very important place in the pixels prices of countless people in and around Panem city . He told her the possibility of outbidding the construction magnate but how the money required was a gigantic sum. The wheels in her brain had already started turning . An idea was slowly taking form and all she needed now was help from the people in and around her . She told Fin and Jo to call call Annie and Gale and gather up all the staff of the aquarium . Next she called Prim and asked her to try her ass there ASAP. Along with her came Rory and Vick. Finally she called up Delly, Haymitch ,Effie and her parents. The final outcome was roughly a group of 50 people sitting in the small conference room . A few additions had been made ,like Mags (Fins grandma ), Enobaria ( Delly’s roommate), Rue and Thresh (Effie’s charges) and a couple of faces that she was unfamiliar with. She was just about to start talking when Annie interrupted her , “ I’m sorry Kat but can we wait for a few moments ? A friend of mine is coming along with a couple of people who he thinks can help us”. She nods and starts making her way across the room to talk to the few familiar faces and is just in the middle of a conversation with Thom ,one of the seal keepers when a trio enters the room. The first two are strikingly beautiful and well dressed and introduce themselves as Cinna and Portia , but it was the last member who brought up the back of the trio that set her heart beating at sprint rate. Because bringing up the rear was the cute blonde baker . The one we waved at each morning. The same one she saw walk into the cafe and turn the flip side around, who gave cookies to kids on the street and smiled at anyone looking into The plate glass window of the storefront. She was snapped out of her trance when a warm and honeyed voice, right next to her ear said, “ Hi, I’m Peeta Mellark and you must be Kat?”


	2. The team : a new family

Katniss P.O.V.

I am broken out of my reverie when a pair of fingers snap in front of my eyes. My eyes trace up the fingers to broad hands , leading to strong looking arms with a dusting of blonde hair and come to a stop when they land on a pair of strikingly blue eyes . Blue as clear and vibrant as the sea on a clear day. I shake myself out of the trance I was in and extend my arm . Calm down Everdeen! It's not such a big deal. “ That would be me , Katniss Everdeen . I don't really favour nicknames”, wow snappy much Everdeen? I internally berate myself for the complete fool I'm seemingly making of myself before the baker . Peeta. Right, he said his name was Peeta. The clearing of a pair of throats behind us finally brings us out of awkward situation I put both of us in. I turn around and give both Jo and Fin a grateful smile before the seriousness of our situation hits me again like a sack of bricks. 

I clap my hands loudly and ask the room to settle down. A collective hush falls over the room and I clear my throat before I begin. “ Hello everyone, for those of y'all who I haven't met , I'm Katniss and I train and take care of the dolphins here at Muella . I know that this place holds an important place in each one of your hearts , it may be your passion , your interest , a childhood memory, financial security, an institution. So on and so forth. So I'm here to make both an announcement and a proposition . But first I'd like Fin and Annie to explain the situation we're in to all of you.” A murmur ripples through the crowd before Finnick and Annie step forward . They each take turns explaining the financial situation and the bid to build apartments in place of Muella , ending their tirade with a sigh each. People immediately begin to voice their dissent to these events and it is quite difficult to calm down a room of 50 odd people who are more or less all ready to go up in arms against these events . Once everyone is settled down I take my place before the crowd and take in a deep breath. This is going to be difficult. “ So now that everyone know what the exact situation is , I'd like all of you to hear out one possible solution to avoid this entire fiasco and it would be great if you could come up with your own ideas . The plan is to change the image of the aquarium . The place hasn't had a facelift in the last 15 years and that's a long time . But you have to understand that we don't have a lot of funds to arrange this . Also we can organise a fundraiser at the end of this probably generate awareness about the local aquarium closing down. I'd like to know how many of you would be interested in helping out . And you choose not to , No hard feelings.” I huff out a breath at the end of my monologue and look at the faces with an expectant expression. For the first few minutes it seems like no one is going to volunteer or make a suggestion . When a strong voice at the back of the room speaks up “, I could redesign the website and logos and also all the publicity stuff , I have a degree in graphic designing !” I shoot Peeta a grateful look , his offer it turns out causes everyone to begin offering either their services or volunteering to do logistical work and help out . There were quite a few who chose to back out , some expected some came as a surprise . Greasy Sae said she couldn't help due to her age but promised to be there at all meetings and also said she'dspeak to her grand daughters. Cray as expected refused to help. Enobaria made unacceptable excuses but the rest of the people stood up and played their part. Cinna and Portia offered to designs new uniforms for not only the staff but also all the volunteers and them made. Delly, Johanna and Effie took up publicity as their responsibility .   
Finn, Darius, Leevy , Bristel and I made up the education and park tour committee. Thom offered his builder and contractor contacts to give the complex a facelift . A lot of the younger generation like Thresh , Rue , Prim , Vick and Rory were quick to volunteer as backup staff . Madge and Annie handled finances . While Gale took up the logistics . The only qualified lawyer in our bunch was Haymitch who chose to look up the legal side of things . And Peeta had off course offered to give the virtual space a facelift. He also took it upon himself to keep the entire group of people fed .

The first week was basically planning and strategy it consisted of meetings and opinions and not a lot of hands on work but by the end of it the team was working like a well oiled machine . Each person carried out their tasks efficiently, helping each other here and there. Word had slowly but surely got out and people were making an effort to come visit the park . Two weeks in and the team called for more volunteers. The park was closing down sections for renovation work and with the opening of newer and bigger exhibits the park required a larger workforce . So the group of 6 people went to local colleges and asked for volunteers.   
Over the 3 weeks that they had spent together, Peeta and my relationship had reached what one called friendship goals. We just were so comfortable around each other that a stranger wouldn't question our bond and definitely not realise the short time of our knowing each other. So when Peeta and I arrived together at the local business college I was in a relaxed and laidback mood. The park was ahead of schedule all the required tasks and personal relationship wise I was in a pretty good space with everyone. Naturally it annoyed me when a group of girls chose to cut me off mid sentence and fawn all over Peeta when I was explaining the volunteering parameters . This happened twice and I chose to ignore it but the third time it happened , I'd had enough. I slammed the pamphlet shut and whirled around , marching all the way to the car . The last thing I heard was the blonde bombshell tittering about how it was easier to talk to Peeta now that the old grouch was gone. It hurt I must admit to be addressed so but I swallowed my tears and ran all the way to the closest curb . I hailed a taxi and waited till the driver pulled up. I was just about to get in when a strong pair of arms pulled me back , I tried to resist but Peeta’s soothing voice in my ear calmed me down . The exasperated taxi driver took off down the street. I was left standing on the curb with Peeta desperately trying to make eye contact with me . Finally Peeta sighed, “ Katniss, You need to look at me when I say this . Just look at me once . Please .” I gave into his pleading and looked up slightly he gave me a gorgeous smile before his mouth settled on a more serious expression then with a voice so husky it had me panting , he said , “ Kat , baby I'm so attracted to you that nothing that girl over there said could cause me to change the way I look at you . In just a few days you have become the centre of my universe . I was mesmerized by the beauty of the shy girl who waved at me each morning and I tried and failed to ever approach you further but this . This beautiful human who will give anything for her passion and commitment, who loves so fiercely and is stubborn to the hilt, who doesn't shy away from eating carbs and who loves human and animals alike is who I admit I've fallen for. I was a goner the first time I heard your voice in the parking lot but the last 3 weeks have made me realise that I have now fallen for you . Very hard I must admit. And I know it might be too soon but i just know this feeling . Kat none of these girls even hold a candle to you . You need to know this.” He looked at me with an expression so are and open that I sputtered to respond to him. And as the seconds ticked by his hopeful expression turned disappointed and he almost turned back to go when I caught his hand and pulled him back. I kissed him so hard it must have scared the daylights out of him . But when we slowly parted at the end of it , giving each other shy smiles, I just knew it . So in went a deep breath and out came a confession , “ I'm not that good and expressing my feelings but I feel all of that too Peeta . Every emotion you feel , I feel it too . But I just feel that jumping into something now will affect the park. “ I ended nervously. He gave me an almost shy smile before taking me by hand to his black Mustang and said ,” Then whatever this is , we will take it slow and wait and watch what happens . Because now that I have you I'm never letting you go again .” He said safely tucking me into his side . I snuggled in a little closer just to feel his warmth surround me . It was going to be a good couple of weeks till the opening she thought to herself, smiling like an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! I hope y 'll liked it . The basic structure of the story is ready so the next update should be soon enough . So feel free to leave comments and Kudos . Or message me on Tumblr I'm mellarkablegirl .


End file.
